borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena Pierce
Helena Pierce is the administrator of the town of New Haven. Her office is just in from the south-east corner, next to the open staging ground by Scooter's Catch-A-Ride and the local New-U Station. Background Helena Pierce has been on Pandora for a while and is committed to protecting the people of New Haven. She is not happy with Dahl's actions of abandoning Pandora and releasing all of the convict labor. She is opposed to the Crimson Lance's goal to convert the town into one of their own, and does not get along with Commandant Steele. She has an, "If you broke it, you fix it", approach to life, as evidenced by the numerous missions that have players cleaning up their own messes. Helena has been seriously injured some time in her past as evidenced by her prosthetic left arm and significant scarring seen on the left side of her face. Her mechanical arm was stolen temporarily by Patricia Tannis, in order to convince her to allow the Vault hunters access over the Rust Commons East drawbridges. Involvement Helena Pierce is one of the main mission providers in the town of New Haven. She is not friendly when first met, and tasks the player with restoring the power supply to the town in Power to the People. Her demeanour improves after this is done, and she then offers more work towards protecting the citizens of New Haven. She directs the Vault hunters to Tannis, once Power to the People is completed. At one point in the Borderlands development, Helena Pierce had several ECHO logs describing the history of Pandora's settlement. These were ultimately cut from the final product. Quotes ECHO Messages *''"I'm transmitting to inform you that I've made a decision I think you won't like. As administrator of New Haven, I am responsible for the well being of its citizens, and in that capacity, I must keep the road to Sanctuary closed for now. Baron Flynt's tribe and that infernal contraption of theirs are out on the Salt Flats, and I don't want citizens getting hurt trying to get past them."'' When Approached *''"Yes? Did you need something?"'' *''"Hello again."'' *''"I hope you've been avoiding the negative element around here."'' *''"Hmm... What can I do for you?"'' *''"Well, well... Looks like you fit right in."'' When Talked To *''"The Vault is a story to give hope to the hopeless- nothing more."'' - before completing Seek Out Tannis. *''"There are more important things to do here than chase after some fairy tale. The Vault is not real."'' - before completing Seek Out Tannis. *''"The Vault is no more real than any fable you heard in grade school. It's nothing more than a tall tale - a wild exaggeration."'' - before completing Seek Out Tannis. *''"I guess Pandora is the perfect place to hide the Vault. Remote, harsh, and no one would have believed it - not even me."'' - after Seek Out Tannis. *''"I hope whatever is in the Vault can be traded for supplies."'' - after Seek Out Tannis. *''"This Vault discovery could be the very thing we need to revitalize this settlement."'' - after Seek Out Tannis. *''"The Crimson Lance... Another lot of outsiders. This doesn't bode well."'' - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down. *''"We cannot trust these Lance Soldiers until we know their intentions."'' - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down. *''"No-one brings this many soldiers unless they think they'll need them."'' - after .Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down. Idle *''"What could the Crimson Lance want here?"'' - after Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down. When The Player Leaves *''"Watch your back out there."'' *''"That's all for the time being."'' *''"See you soon."'' Missions Trivia *Helena speaks with a middle class British accent. *Helena Pierce is featured in the original trailer for the game.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqra7zEBCoQ Category:NPCs Category:New Haven Category:Human